Operation New Harrison
Operation New Harrison Was an assassination attempt by Loran Quarnar, with the help of the surviving forces of the Death Roran who somehow managed to be re manufactured again by Loran after gathering many of their parts from the Roa Caverns, before It's complete destruction and Freezing Tombing. It was coordinated In Corrupted Europe right In New Harrison's own heart of Berlin, where he was cut off from the rest of Regents, Including Continental Survivor Mega Jerora Roran who was about 732 Miles to the East across the Ocean where the remaining Eastern Countries Used to be. Panemala Lion Roran off from all communications for any support, New Harrison fights Solo in an attempt to prevent his destruction. Although he won, along with the aide of both Ike Koakshi, and his wife Panemala Lion Roran, he died 4 Weeks later from both Soul Deterioration and War Over Dose. Panemala died 3 days from not surviving the Sniper wound to her chest that was given to her during the Operation. ''Prelude Though the Universeal Death Conflict was over, and much of the Continental's were now deceased leaving only 2 left. A Formal Toran named Loran Quarnar, who was thought to be dead during the year of the Dorg Plague has managed to get her hands on some distinctive D.R. Parts that were salvaged from the Roa Caverns before It's Icy Tombings In 2343, and began to start a major mass production on turning one major machine into an army of at least 30 to 40,000 from 2344-2355. After sneaking into Germany by starship undetected, thanks to major jamming equipment, she took refuge into an old 13th century Movie theater, that was abandoned due it being servilely damaged during the events of the second World War. The Theater was later transformed into a secret factory consisting of a large Antenna and a special generator located in the central heart of the Theater, where A flag of the Swatstica still hangs after 453 years. By the fall of 2398 Loran managed to complete a grand total of about 200 newly constructed Death Roran androids, this time with more advanced upgrades and special types of skills for major fighting in both hand to hand combat and a fire fight. Finally after major testing Loran ordered the Death Roran Stragglers to destroy New Harrison Roran, and Mega Jerora Roran to avenge her deceased family who was lost during the tragic Plague of Dorg 391 years back in the 21st Century on Tora. After programming the D.R. Stragglers Loran left Germany, where she returned to Tora to over look her plans of revenge on the 2 Remaining Continental's and the major destruction of Europe once and for all. 'War Erupts All Across Berlin' 'Surprise Attack At Young Square Berlin' 'Cutting off Communications to the rest of Germany' 'New Harrison takes action' 'Destruction of the Fraora 6' 'New Harrison's Attack on DR Main Headquarters' 'Destroying The DR's Final Hope of Conquest' 'Aftermath' 'New Harrison's Death & the corruption of Germany' 'Trivia''' Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Disasters Category:Tragic Events of the 24th Century Category:Operation New Harrison Category:2399